


standstill (baby, you stop my time from ticking away)

by angelnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Metaphors, jaemin is so much in love, lapslock, no im kidding they are in love with each other, renjun is eh kinda too lol, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnana/pseuds/angelnana
Summary: jaemin promises renjun he could make his time stop, but renjun is very much a realistic person, so it probably won't ever happen.





	standstill (baby, you stop my time from ticking away)

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a drabble with probably 400-600 words, so i don't even know how it turned out like this... i'm sorry for not being capable to write a short fic u_u (or write in general, i guess). but here is my contribution to renmin nation!!!! unbeta'ed like usual, and again, english isn't my first language so expect a bunch of mistakes and weird/boring sentences u_u regardless, enjoy! kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♡

two days after they were officially together, renjun had asked jokingly, "what could you possibly promise me in this relationship?" while taking care of sick jaemin who was, as always, so whiny and craving for more attention. the latter had his body pressed up on renjun's back, despite renjun refusing earlier because he might get sick as well but jaemin was so annoying when he had a fever so renjun just kind of accepted the spooning. jaemin pondered for a good minute, tracing a random pattern on the back of renjun's hand, sniffing his boyfriend's scent through a mask renjun forced him to wear.

 

"a standstill,"

 

renjun snorted, "a _what_?"

 

jaemin sighed, rolling over on his back and pulling renjun with him in the process. he had his boyfriend in a loose side hug, and jaemin turned to look at him with twinkle in his eyes, as if he really wanted to make renjun believe. "a standstill. i can make your time stop when you are with me." jaemin received a soft laugh in return.

 

"aw, too bad your boyfriend right here," renjun pointed at himself, "is very much a realistic person, so that won't ever happen."

 

two months into the relationship, jaemin proves him wrong.

 

they are going for a mini picnic on a quiet park in yongsan, somewhere near the iconic namsan tower. renjun could say the spot isn't even romantic and certainly not the best choice for a couple-y picnic but jaemin has managed to decorate it nicely. a row of pine scented candles are guarding their picnic mat (white, it's renjun's favorite color), there are some baskets of daisies on every corner of the white mat, and renjun thinks, _wow, what a nice way to hold the mat down._ also, jaemin's homemade foods! this is one of the times renjun is grateful jaemin is his boyfriend because the younger is an undeniably good cook.

 

renjun takes a big bite of his egg mayo sandwich, looking up to see jaemin already staring at him. "what?" he almost barks, and jaemin chuckles at that.

 

"nothing, you are just really cute when you're eating," jaemin shrugs, flashing a smile that renjun really thinks is a weapon jaemin uses to make him weak, because, yeah, he is. and kinda whipped too. _what the hell_.

 

renjun mumbles a, "whatever," before taking another bite, knowing that his cheeks probably go red by now. he hopes half of the candles are blown out by the wind so jaemin won't notice it in the dim of light. but they are not.

 

jaemin softly laughs again, now dragging himself closer so that they are face to face and he leans down a bit, "and you are such a baby, too, injunnie. _aigoo_ ," he coos, his right hand reaching for renjun's face, "i thought you are older than me, but you still got mayonnaise on your lips." jaemin thumbs on the corner of renjun's mouth, and stops when he looks up to renjun staring at him, probably only realizes by now that they are so, _so_ close. jaemin can feel the warmth of renjun's breath on his hand, on his face, on his whole body, and he doesn't know where does his confidence come when he asks, almost inaudible, as if he's talking to himself, "can i kiss you?"

 

silence ensues. the wind blows too gentle for jaemin's liking, because half of him is hoping for a gust to come and ruin the moment so renjun won't have any chance to answer—he isn't even ready for this, why did he even ask in the first place? renjun had made it clear one day, that he didn't want to rush. he wanted to take this relationship slowly, and jaemin had accepted it. that, including a few first months without kisses. jaemin respects renjun's decision, with his whole being, and they are happy with warm hugs and occasionally a peck on the cheek—but now he ruins it. renjun might be mad, probably wanting to slap him two times and jaemin wouldn't even flinch if that happens. he deserves it.

 

renjun opens his mouth, and jaemin holds his breath.

 

"i don't know," a reply comes in a soft murmur, and when renjun's gaze drops to his lips, jaemin feels his self-control crumbling down. "can you?"

 

 _screw it_ , says a voice inside his head before jaemin leans in further, knocking their noses in the process. renjun's chuckle is silenced by jaemin's lips pressed on his, light at first, but jaemin puts a little pressure after two seconds. jaemin watches as renjun's eyes closing, and jeno had told him if the person you are kissing is closing his eyes, then they probably enjoy the kiss, so he takes it as a yes. _yes_ , he can kiss renjun, and _yes_ , he's kissing him right now his head is going dizzy. jaemin, in the end, closes his eyes too, enjoying the moment. they break after eight solid seconds (not that jaemin was counting, but yes, he actually was), jaemin pulls away, not too far, still gladly getting renjun's warm breath fanning his face. renjun stares at jaemin's lips the moment they pull away, and comes back to look at his eyes. jaemin has this beautiful sparkle in his eyes, and it's so much apparent up close like this. and renjun decides he likes it.

 

"was that okay?" jaemin breathes out, not really wanting to move away so he stays still, with his arms caging renjun on each sides of his boyfriend's smaller body. also, renjun's scent is much more relaxing than the candles he bought earlier, jaemin doesn't want to miss out on this.

 

renjun nods, weakly. "yes."

 

feeling bolder, jaemin asks for more, "can i kiss you again?"

 

this time, renjun doesn't give an answer, he simply leans in until their lips meet again, in a soft, feathery touch. jaemin feels something in his chest, and people who say kissing gives you butterflies are so damn wrong—it's a whole garden, with flowers blooming and leaves rustling. it's a garden where you feel the world is much more beautiful and calming, it's a garden of nice smells and satisfying sound of wind chimes. he lifts his left hand to cup renjun's jaw, slightly tilting his head to get a better angle. his lips are pressing harder, and when renjun doesn't look like he's going to pull away (damn, he even moves closer to jaemin), he starts to nibble on renjun's lower lip, tugging on it a little. renjun does the same for his, closing his lips on jaemin's upper one and nipping on it lightly. they kiss slowly, as if they have all the time in the world.

 

and then renjun realizes, jaemin has been right this whole time. he is right about time is stopping when renjun is with him. when jaemin kisses him, renjun doesn't care of anything, everything in the world. he only thinks about jaemin, and jaemin only, and his kisses, and his strong fragrance of clean laundry and a bit of citrus, and his hair renjun tangles his fingers in, and his heartbeat when renjun puts his hand on jaemin's chest, and his closed eyes when renjun experimentally opens his own to witness jaemin's long lashes, and the taste of his cherry chapstick, and his chapped lips that melt perfectly with renjun's soft ones, _and_..., and his entire existence. when renjun touches jaemin's jaw, thumbing it in a relaxing pattern, when renjun grasps jaemin's hoodie, when renjun inhales jaemin's clean scent, when renjun moves his lips against jaemin's own—he feels complete. it's not exaggerating to say he's about to cry any minute now, but _what_ minute? renjun has been forgetting the world exist the moment jaemin touches him. renjun has been in some state where everything around him turns dull, and comes to a halt; it looks like the stars upon them aren't even twinkling anymore. the wind isn't blowing, no breeze touches his cheek because all he feels are jaemin's eyelashes that sweep over his skin. they sort of live in their own world, where time isn't ticking, only the presence of each other that matters.

 

renjun pulls away first, his lungs are burnt with the need of air. jaemin holds himself back from leaning again, and settles with just staring at renjun's closed eyes, putting a good distance between them. jaemin still wants to kiss renjun, he needs more of it. but he isn't really sure if renjun likes it, and he almost asks his boyfriend when renjun opens his eyes, and says,

 

"nana, you are right."

 

to say jaemin is confused is a huge understatement. he gives renjun a puzzled look, not really understanding a single thing renjun said.

 

"a standstill," renjun manages to heave out in between his effort to catch a breath, " _a standstill_. you stopped my time from ticking away."

 

jaemin stays still, and slowly, a grin is making its way to his face. he pecks renjun's lips one more time before smiling, clearly feeling content. he brings his hand down from renjun's face, blindly looking for his boyfriend's hand and interlacing their fingers. jaemin caresses the back of renjun's hand with his thumb, while saying, "you stopped my time, too, junnie," his voice is soft, and jaemin looks like he's afraid time will start ticking again if he ever raises his voice, "and thank you for that. i would like to stop your time again, can i?"

 

renjun chuckles, still out of breath but he nods anyway, "gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm actually in a progress of writing a (very???) long fic of renmin but i got stopped and since i usually write things in one sitting it's gotten so hard to continue... T__T but i still want to contribute more in renmin nation so i'll try to write again!!! (idek why did i even write this note lmao just pouring my heart out ig) thank you for reading!! ♡♡♡


End file.
